


Lavender Brown One-Shots

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avada Kedavra, Break Up, F/M, Female Friendship, Girl Power, Infidelity, POV Female Character, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Lavender Brown drabbles written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day. 1. A Nasty Break Up, 2. Perfect Timing, 3. Arranged Marriage, 4, something Blue, 5. Dirty Mind, 6. A Challenge Accepted, 7. Love Affair, 8. Bravery, 9. Reassuring Bryony, 10, Don't Reply, 11. Not Crazy. 12. Rumours & Lies, 13. Avada Kedavra, 14. A Good Life.





	1. A Nasty Break-Up

 

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character getting into a fight (physical or verbal) with a man, and coming out as the winner.

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: Diet (226)

Dialogue Prompt: "Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?" - _Thelma & Louise._

_WC: 360_

* * *

"You're completely overreacting, Lavender! I was just talking to the girl!" Her boyfriend Theo yelled at her.

Lavender seethed at his words. She'd been looking forward to seeing him all day, only to find him hitting on the waitress. "Oh? And do you always pat girls on the bum when talking to them? Poor girl looked horrified, and I'm surprised she didn't punch you."

Theo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you paid me a bit of attention and arrived on time once in a while, I wouldn't have to flirt with the waitress instead of you!"

Lavender's eyes flashed dangerously, and Theo took a nervous step back. "So, it's my fault that you disrespected me and her, is it?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but…"

"No buts! Damn right you shouldn't have said that! Where do you get off on behaving that way with women you don't even know, huh? How would you feel if someone did that to your mother or your sister or your wife?"

She saw red when Theo snorted once more and answered her with an arrogant drawl. "My mother has three chins, my sister likes the attention, and I don't have a wife."

"Get out of my house!" Lavender screamed in rage.

Theo seemed surprised by her words. "I'm sorry, baby, I was kidding. You know I love to wind you up."

"Well, you've wound me up too far, this time, Theodore Nott!"

He looked at her in a way that usually made her heart melt, but this time left her feeling cold. "I'm sorry, Lavender. I love you."

"Get out," she whispered softly. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He walked sadly to the door, and looked like he was going to say something else; she shut the door on him. She took a couple of deep breaths and went looking for her chocolate stash she kept for emergencies like this. 'The diet can go to hell, along with Theodore,' she thought to herself.

A few days later, and after eating her body weight in chocolate during some girly nights in with Parvati, she felt much better.


	2. Perfect Timing

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Alchemy Assignment #5. Also_ written for _2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day._

Task: Write about the importance of friendship.

Task: Write your character protecting someone from harm.

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: Perfect (609)

Dialogue prompt: "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" _Pitch Perfect._

* * *

"No, Marcus, I said that I didn't want to!"

"I know that you did, but deep down you really mean yes"

"Stop, please!"

Lavender had heard quite enough, and she barged into the classroom, ready to get her best friend away from that vile pig. The two of them looked at her with expressions like chalk and cheese. Parvati looked tearful and relieved while Marcus was angry at the interruption.

"What do you want, Brown? Can't you see this isn't a good time to interrupt us?"

Lavender stormed up to him, not even slightly scared by his anger. "I'd say it's perfect timing, Flint; come on, Parvati."

Parvati nodded and wiped her tears, giving her friend a watery smile as she got up. Marcus tried to stop her, but Lavender silenced him with her next sentence. "Move any closer to her, Flint, and I'll practice the new withering hex I've learned on your unmentionables."

He went rather pale and gasped at her words. "You wouldn't… would you?"

Lavender glared at him and reached for her wand. "Do you want to find out?"

He shook his head, so the girls left the room and headed to their dormitory. Relieved to find it empty, Parvati collapsed onto her bed and burst into tears. Lavender sat next to her, gathering her into a hug and thanking Merlin that she'd overheard the two of them as she was walking past. She hated to think about what could've happened to Parvati otherwise.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lavender asked when her friend's sobs had subsided.

Parvati nodded. "Thank you; I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of turned up. He had me pinned down, and he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stop."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm your best friend. Do you think he would've… you know, If I wasn't there to stop him?" The words hung heavily in the air between them before Parvati answered hesitantly.

"Yes."

Lavender was filled with such rage that she could probably battle a Hungarian Horntail, and win. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake!" She got up to do just that, but Parvati grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Please, Lavender, just stay here with me. I promise I'll tell Professor McGonagall tomorrow, but I really need my best friend right now. Forget about him, for he's not worth your anger."

Lavender froze as the words sank in, and she knew that her friend was right. Marcus Flint would get his comeuppance tomorrow, but for now, the most important thing was that Parvati was unharmed, and had her to help her through this traumatic time.

"He nearly raped you, Parvati."

"I know, Lav, but he didn't, because you're the best friend in the whole world, and you never would've let that happen."

"That's what friends are for."


	3. Arranged Marriage

Written for _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Herbology Assignment #5. Also_ written for _2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day._

Task: Write about someone feeling constricted by people or situations around them.

Task: Write your character in a situation where they are being undervalued in comparison to a man.

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: Feeling (312)

Dialogue Prompt: "A weak man couldn't love a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her."

Extra Prompt: (word) Struggle.

* * *

Lavender's heart sank as her fiancé walked into her parents' house for the first time. It was an engagement set up by their pure-blood families, and she was far from thrilled about it. The Malfoy's were a traditional family, and she'd be expected to provide a male heir to carry on the family name. Lavender hoped that Draco wouldn't mind her working, but the chances of this were slim.

Draco looked around the room in an approving manner, before sitting next to her.

"Welcome, Draco, would you like a drink?" Her mother asks as a house elf walks over timidly.

"Tea! Milk, no sugar." He barks at the house elf, without bothering with niceties like 'please'.

"So, I presume you're here to talk about the wedding?" Her father asks.

Draco nods and turns to look at her father. "Yes, my parents and I want the wedding to be on November the 16th, and it's to be held at Malfoy Manor; everything else will be completely up to you."

"Isn't that nice, Lavender? I bet you can't wait to get started."

"Yes, mother, it's all very exciting," Lavender lies in a way that she hopes convinced them. "There's a question that I was hoping to ask you, Draco, if that's okay?"

Draco smiles coolly at her and nods. "Feel free to ask me anything."

Lavender took a deep breath as all eyes turned to look at her. "I just wanted to know how you feel about me working once we are married, as it's always been my dream to become a healer."

Draco had just taken a sip of the tea the house elf had brought him, and at her words he spat it out. He put the cup down while chuckling. "I never knew you had such a good sense of humour, Lavender; I'm sure we're going to be very happy together."

Her dad laughed along with Draco, leaving Lavender feeling two inches tall, and struggling to hold back tears. "Oh, that's our Lavender, Draco, she's always been a comedienne," her dad told him. Only her mother seemed to realise how upset she was.

"Lavender, can I have a quick word?"

She nodded hesitantly and followed her out of the room.

"Silly girl! Why would you say such a thing?"

"It was weighing me down, and I wanted to know what he'd say."

"Draco is a weak man doing what his parents want, and a weak man can't marry a strong woman! He wouldn't know what to do with her. You will be a dutiful wife, producing children until you give him a male heir, and you will not do something as vulgar as working. I'm sorry, Lavender, but that is how the wizarding world works."

Lavender knew that nothing she said would do any good, so she nodded. They walked back into the room, and with a struggle she smiled charmingly at her husband to be; bracing herself for the life she'd never wanted to have.


	4. Something Blue

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars: International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character on her wedding day.

Dialogue Prompt: "Mother's, lock up your sons!"

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (74) Blue.

* * *

Lavender Brown felt like she could burst with happiness as she stood in front of the mirror wearing her wedding dress. She was marrying Seamus in an hour's time, and she couldn't wait to get down the aisle. Everyone had told her that she'd be nervous before the wedding, but she wasn't nervous at all; she was just excited to finally marry the man she loved with all her heart.

"Oh! You look beautiful, Lavender! Isn't she a vision?" Her mother said with joy, looking like she was struggling to hold back the tears. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly, and Lavender smiled gratefully. She'd gone for a modern tulle and lace bridal gown, with a mermaid skirt. As soon as she tried it on, she knew it was the one, and she couldn't wait for Seamus to see her in it.

At that moment, her best friend and maid of honour walked in. Lavender gasped as she saw Parvati in her beautiful hot pink bridesmaid dress, and it was lucky she wasn't the jealous type. "You know, Parvati, if I was insecure, I would be going crazy right now. You look gorgeous."

Parvati grinned at her. "All down to your excellent taste, but don't be silly; all eyes will most definitely be on you. That dress looks absolutely stunning, but don't forget to add the last touch."

Lavender looked puzzled, and Parvati rolled her eyes. "Your something blue? Merlin, it's a good job I'm here."

Her something blue! How could she have forgotten? She gasped and walked into the dining room, looking for the small blue box. It was a gold necklace with a sapphire pendant, and Seamus had given it to her on their first anniversary. Lavender found the box and walked back to Parvati.

"Could you do the honours?"

"Of course."

Lavender lifted her hair up while Parvati put the necklace around her neck. When she was done, Lavender walked over to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Perfect.

"I'm ready!" she announced excitedly to everyone in the room.

Parvati stood beside her and looked into the mirror. "Just let me check my make-up one last time. I hope there will be lots of fit boys there, Lav, because I'm hoping to find my future husband."

Lavender giggled at her friend. "Mothers, lock up your sons! Bridesmaid Parvati is about!"

Parvati grinned at her friend. "Too right! Now, let's get you married!"


	5. Dirty Mind

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character having an affair/finding out husband is having an affair.

Dialogue Prompt: "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: Accident (2)

* * *

Their meeting had been a total accident, and yet she thanked Merlin for bringing him to her. Lavender Finnigan was a lonely woman, although she tried to keep it concealed. After all, she had a handsome, funny husband, and two adorable children; surely she should be happy. It was only when he walked into her life that she realised how empty her life was.

Her husband was Seamus Finnigan, and he was having an affair with a girl from work. Lavender knew about it from the beginning, but he'd denied it, and she had no proof.

They met after she'd dropped her children off at school, and she'd tried to cross the road. He pulled her back just in time, and Lavender had struggled to keep him out of her head ever since. His name was Charlie, and he was the older brother of her ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. That alone should have put her off, but she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and that was why she found herself putting makeup on before their meeting.

She sat in a cafe waiting for him to arrive, knowing that she should leave. She was caught in a tug of war between right and wrong, but wrong was winning by far. One voice told her that Seamus had started it by cheating on her first, and another voice told her that two wrongs don't make a right. She chose to ignore the second voice, as Charlie walked through the door.

He made her feel things that no man had made her feel in a long time, and she was powerless to resist.

"I feel things for you that I shouldn't feel, Charlie, and I don't know what to do."

Charlie smiled at her as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Do you have dirty thoughts about me?"

Lavender blushed at his question, but couldn't avoid his stare. She nodded her head hesitantly and was unprepared for his answer. "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

She found herself apparating home with him, moaning out loud as he kissed her passionately, in a way her husband hadn't for far too long. Lavender had expected to feel guilty for the betrayal, but all she felt was the delight at finally being paid the attention that she deserved, and had been lacking for far too long.

Time flew, and before she knew it she had to pick up her children from school. Charlie grinned at her and told her he would see her again in two weeks. Lavender wondered how she would bear her life without him for those two weeks.


	6. A Challenge Accepted

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character having a physical or verbal disagreement with another woman, on whatever situation you choose.

Prompt Dialogue: "Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch." _Cake._

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (121) Challenge.

* * *

Lavender stormed over to where Pansy Parkinson was stood, and she prepared herself to give the Slytherin girl a piece of her mind. The sneaky bitch had been flirting rather obviously with Cormac, and everyone knew that Cormac was hers. She tapped on her shoulder and the pug-faced girl turned around to face her.

"Who do you think you are, Parkinson?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her and responded dryly. "Pansy Parkinson, last time I checked; I haven't turned into Granger, have I?"

"Don't be sarcastic, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you flirting with my boyfriend, and I want it to stop."

Her rival smirked smugly. "What's the matter, Brown? Can't you handle a little competition?"

"Ha! Any guy who chooses you over me clearly needs his head examining; you're no threat to me."

Pansy glared at her menacingly. "I see that as a challenge, and one that I'm going to accept.," she drawled, in a voice so arrogant it would make Draco Malfoy proud. "After all, you did come all this way just to tell me to stay away, so you can't be that confident."

The girl was right, but Lavender would never admit that to anyone, least of all Pansy. She stepped closer. "Tell me a story where everything works out in the end for the evil witch. Oh! Silly me, there isn't one."

Pansy rolled her eyes at her. "I'll tell you my story in a few weeks' time when I've stolen your boyfriend from right under your nose."

Lavender snorted and laughed out loud. "I can see a pink hippogriff floating on the cloud already; I'll believe it when I say it."

Without another word she turned around and walked off with her head held high.


	7. Love Affair

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character in an AU situation.

Dialogue Prompt: "I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg." _The Addams Family._

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (120) Chair.

* * *

_Lavender Brown watched as he walked towards her for the first time in a year. He was disguised, but she knew it was him straight away. "You look beautiful," he told her in greeting, and her heart melted all over again at his words. After all, who wouldn't look beautiful when wearing a pink dress made from the finest of silks. It accentuated her curves brilliantly, and he was the envy of every man in the room just for being close to her._

_She whispered to him. "Why, thank you, Draco, but if that's the case then why have you stayed away from me for so long?"_

_He had the decency to look ashamed. "You know that our parents don't approve of this match, Lavender; I've been trying to stay away from you, but I just couldn't do it."_

_"_ _You love me," she states confidently._

_He looks around nervously before answering. "Come outside with me." They sneak outside and Draco transforms into his usual self. "Yes, I love you, Miss Lavender Brown, but I should be strong and stay away from you."_

_"_ _I love you, Draco, and I'm yours; please tell me that you're all mine."_

_"_ _I've been yours since that first day you carved my initials in your leg."_

_He wasted no more time on talking, gathering her into his arms and bringing his mouth to hers in a kiss that left her breathless. They kissed each other with wild abandon, not even hearing the footsteps that were heading towards them fast._

* * *

The girl rocked backwards and forwards in her chair and stared glassily out of the window. The lights were on, but no one was home. She'd been gone a long time, as soon as he was no more. The members of staff watched her from across the room.

"Do you know what happened to make her like that, Hermione?"

"She had a lover who her family didn't approve of, and her father caught her kissing him. The young man was found dead soon after."

"How awful!"

"She was never the same again, and her father forced her into an arranged marriage."

"What happened then?"

"Well Ginny, it's believed that he abused her, but her parents saw this as her punishment for betraying them. Realising they wouldn't help her, she smothered him with a pillow. That's when she was brought here."

"Poor girl! Stuck here for the rest of her days; probably lost in thoughts of her young man."

"I hope so, Gin."

* * *

_They broke apart reluctantly and beamed happily at each other. "I'm going to marry you, Lavender Brown. I don't care if we have to run away together, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy."_

_"_ _I love you, and I've waited so long to hear you say those words."_

_He kissed her softly. "I'd better go now, but I'll be back for you soon. I love you."_

_With those words, he was gone._

* * *

The girl smiled, waiting for the day they'd finally be reunited.

* * *

AU Prompt: Asylum.


	8. Bravery

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character overcoming a weakness that had previously overwhelmed or prevented her from progressing.

Dialogue Prompt: "Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." _Brave._

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (87) Brave.

* * *

The second wizarding war was starting any minute now, and Lavender Brown had never been so scared in her life. She tried to hide it from her friends, but her façade didn't seem to be working as well as she'd hoped. 'Some Gryffindor I am,' Lavender thought miserably. 'Everyone would be so disappointed if they knew it's taking all of my strength to not run out of here right now.' A familiar voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Lavender? Well, as okay as you can be in this situation anyway." The voice belonged to her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley, and as she looked into his blue eyes she saw only kindness and concern staring back at her. The Horcrux hunt had clearly helped Ron mature a lot, and he was no longer the immature boy that he'd been last year. This thought caused a strange mixture of happiness and disappointment to well up inside her, and she couldn't understand it.

"I'm fine, thank you, Ron," Lavender answered with a brightness that she didn't feel; however, Ron clearly didn't buy it.

"You don't have to pretend; you know, it's not weak to show that you're scared of what we're about to face. In fact, I'd say it's the opposite of weak."

His sensible words startled her, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you afraid, Ron?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, Lavender, I'm terrified, and not just for me but for everyone here as well."

She feels her strength return slowly as she returns his smile. "I'm terrified too."

"You'd be a fool if you weren't, but you want to know what I heard recently?" Lavender nods her head and he continues. "Our fate lives within us, you just have to be brave enough to see it."

His words hit home, and determination fills her bones; this is their destiny, and she would not live in a wizarding world controlled by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dying would be more tolerable than that; anything would be more tolerable than that. "Thank you."

He looks surprised. "For what?"

"I was halfway out of the door before you came and talked to me. You've helped me remember what we're fighting for."

Ron smiled at her. "You're welcome, but I doubt you would've actually left us, and if you did you would've come back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I left Harry and Hermione for a while on the Horcrux hunt, but I came back as soon as I was able. It's something I'll always regret. Speaking of regrets, I'm sorry about how I treated you in our sixth year."

His confession and apology startled her slightly, but she was pleased to hear it. "That's okay, Ron; I was hardly an easy going girlfriend, was I? No wonder you ran off screaming after a while. I'm sorry too, for being so full on."

Ron laughed. "Water under the bridge?"

"I'd like that."

They shared a hug, bracing themselves for the battle.


	9. Reassuring Bryony

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character being a mother/mother figure to someone.

Dialogue Prompt: "I'm going to make real sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into."

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (18) Amount.

* * *

Lavender placed the chocolate cake in the oven and shut the door. Her daughter's fiancé was coming round with his parents soon, and Bryony was understandably nervous; this was the first time their families were going to meet. Bryony was getting increasingly clumsy as she made the sandwiches, and in Lavender's opinion, there was far too small an amount of filling in them. "Are you okay, Bry?" She asked her daughter worriedly.

"No! I'm terrified! What if something goes wrong? What if you and Dad don't get along with his parents? What if I'm a terrible wife and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down and take a breath, love; let's sit down for a breather."

Bryony nodded enthusiastically at this and took a seat next to her mother. "Sorry, I'm calm now."

Lavender smiled reassuringly at her. "That's okay, shall we talk through all these questions?"

"That would be nice, thanks, Mum."

She smiled at her twenty-four-year-old daughter, amazed at how similar they were. Lavender herself had been a bag of nerves when planning her wedding; now she hoped to help Bryony as much as her own mother helped her. "So, what if something goes wrong? Take a deep breath and tell yourself everything will be fine because things are much more likely to go wrong if you worry constantly."

Her daughter sighed. "I wasn't just talking about today, Mum, things could go wrong at the wedding!"

"It will be something to remember and laugh about with Jacob, won't it? I'm sure nothing will go badly wrong and you have nothing to worry about."

Bryony looked appeased by her response. "I guess that makes sense. Kind of thinking about things positively instead of negatively?"

"Exactly. So, on to number two. Have you ever known me to not get along with someone?"

"Hermione Weasley."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Except her." The two women giggled.

"No, you and Dad are pretty easy going and sociable."

"So, the last one then; do you love Jacob with all your heart? And does he love you? If the answer is yes and you both put your heart and soul into the marriage, I don't see how you can become a terrible wife."

"Yes to both, and I'm feeling so much better now, Mum." Bryony beamed happily at her, looking like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She gathered her daughter in a hug. "That's what mothers are for, and I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle; you will be the most beautiful bride ever."

Once they broke apart, Lavender headed to the counter where the sandwiches were. "And now, I'm going to make sandwiches. Big ones that a man can sink his teeth into."


	10. Don't Reply

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character doing something good/good for/good to someone.

Dialogue Prompt: "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it." _Pretty Woman._

* * *

Lavender poured a generous amount of wine into their glasses as she read the letter. She'd popped round to Parvati's house to offer her moral support, as Justin had left her for another woman a few weeks ago. Being a survivor, Parvati was putting on a brave face, but Lavender knew her best friend too well and didn't fall for the act. This was tearing her apart, and Lavender would be there to pick up the pieces.

Parvati took a big gulp of wine from her glass. "What do you think? Should I send a response, or ignore her?"

Lavender gathered her thoughts before answering. In her opinion, the girl who was now shacked up with Justin only wanted to create more drama between them. Perhaps she was curious and wanted to know more about the wife of the husband she'd stolen, or perhaps she found domestic life boring now that she'd won her prize. "I think you should ignore the silly bitch as clearly, her only motive is to get you to respond, and then she'll paint you as the crazy ex-wife. Not getting a response from you will drive her crazy."

Her friend seemed surprised by her response. "But she says that she's willing to answer all the questions I might have. This might be my only chance to get clarity, Lavender."

"The minute you contact her you give her status, and that's what she's wanting. Do you really think that she will give you honest answers if you send a letter back?"

Parvati sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Deep down I know you're right, but I so desperately want to send a message back telling her what I think of her."

Lavender's heart broke for her friend, and she worried about whether she was getting enough sleep since Justin had left. "Has she contacted you before?"

"Yes, but I decided not to respond, and Justin told me I was a cold bitch when he picked the kids up. Apparently, she was upset at my lack of a response."

"He called you a cold bitch, when he walked out on you and his two children? How dare he do that! Please tell me you didn't let him get away with that?"

Parvati looked nervous at the angry look in her eyes. "When people put you down enough, you start to believe it."

Lavender reached for her friend's hand and clutched it tightly. "Listen to me, you are not a cold bitch. If anyone is a cold bitch, it's her for breaking up a family; he isn't much better either."

"You really think I should ignore her?"

"Yes, and I believe it will be fun to write out nasty responses, but we won't send them. How does that sound?"

Parvati giggled, "So I should write everything I want to say on a piece of parchment, but never send it?"

"Exactly."

The two women had a great time writing a response, but they agreed to never send them.


	11. Not Crazy

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character dealing with someone's mental illness.

Dialogue Prompt: "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy."

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (105) Calm.

* * *

Lavender tried her best to stay calm as she walked up to her best friend, but it was hard to see her sat here in St Mungos. Ever since the war, Parvati had been slipping away from the real world fast. In a way, perhaps it was for the best that Parvati was here, but Lavender knew that wasn't fully true. She needed to be free, and to experience real life, but the doctors kept her in because of her erratic behaviour when her twin died during the battle of Hogwarts. If Parvati had died, Lavender was sure that her reaction would've been similar.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked her friend worriedly. Going by looks alone, she wasn't doing well.

Parvati glanced at her briefly before answering coolly. "I'm doing okay, thanks."

She sighed at her friend's casual greeting. "Please don't shut me out, Parvati, I'm one of the people who cares about you most."

With this comment, she earned a glare. "Oh, please! You just think I'm crazy like everyone else does."

Her heart broke at hearing these words come out of her friend's mouth. "I take a lot of crazy shit from a lot of crazy people. But you are not crazy."

Parvati snorted at this as if she didn't believe any of it. "Go tell someone who believes you, Lavender, and someone who cares as well."

To her surprise, Lavender didn't take her eyes away from her as she answered. "You care, Parvati, but you don't want to let anyone in since Padma died. I understand you perfectly, and I'll be waiting forever if I have to."

Silence filled the room as the two of them looked at each other, Parvati with annoyance, and Lavender with hope.

"I'll be back again tomorrow," Lavender stated with a confidence she didn't really feel.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Hurry back, as I can't live without you."

Lavender hoped that someday Parvati would say those words for real, but she wouldn't hold her breath.


	12. Rumours and Lies

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character doing something bad/bad for/bad to someone.

Dialogue Prompt: "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (640) Pregnant.

* * *

Lavender stormed angrily up to her ex-boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen, as she'd just found out the fool had been spreading lies about her. He'd been angry when she didn't graciously forgive him for cheating on her with Pansy Parkinson, so clearly he'd decided to get revenge. Cormac looked at her and grinned slyly, making her want to slap that smug look off of his face.

"If it isn't the cheating bitch herself," he said in his usual arrogant drawl.

"How dare you! We both know that you're the cheat!"

He smirked and whispered in her ear. "And yet, everyone else thinks that you are; sleeping with a boy from each house behind my back, really, Lavender."

She saw red at his words and pushed him away furiously. "Throw me to the wolves. I'll return leading the pack."

Cormac snorted and rolled his eyes as he stared at her with mock pity. "I'll believe it when I see it; try not to sleep with any more boys on the way to the common room." He walked away laughing at his little joke, leaving Lavender seething and plotting her revenge.

* * *

Seamus was surprised when he walked into the common room to find Lavender crying. "What's wrong? Is it the things that McLaggen's been saying? No one who knows you believes that crap."

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Well, it's got something to do with that."

He sat down next to her. "Do you want to tell me, or should I look for Parvati?"

"No need to look for Parvati, but thank you for offering; I want to tell you all about it."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"So, as you know already, Cormac is spreading lies about me." Seamus nodded, and she continued. "The real reason for our break-up is…my pregnancy."

Her friend gasped and looked at her in shock. "What!"

"I'm having his baby! I thought that he loved me and we'd get through it together; he dumped me instead. The rumours he started are so people will assume that someone else is the father, and he'll be let off the hook. What am I going to do?" Lavender sobbed hysterically while Seamus patted her back sympathetically.

"I won't let that bastard get away with this! Let me round up the others, and we'll go teach Cormac McLaggen a lesson he'll never forget." He stood up and headed up the stairs, stopping at the top. "I'm going to be there to help you; everything will work out well in the end." When he entered the dorm and left her alone in the room, Lavender giggled gleefully at her successful plan; unknown to Seamus, everything had already worked out perfectly.


	13. Avada Kedavra

 

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character committing/preventing murder.

Dialogue Prompt: "If any of you sons of bitches have anything to say, now is the fucking time!" _Kill Bill_

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (544) Murder.

* * *

"If any of you sons of bitches have anything to say, now is the perfect fucking time!"

Lavender hovered fiercely over Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. With the help of Hermione, she'd stunned the two powerful wizards, and had summoned their wands. Lavender had seen them murder her best friend, Parvati Patil; her body dropping lifelessly to the floor would be a memory that she'd never forget, and these bastards were going to pay for what they'd done.

Hermione glanced nervously at Lavender. "Think about what you're doing; I know you're angry and upset, but actions have consequences."

Lavender stared coolly at her before replying. "And this is the consequence of their actions. They will pay for killing Parvati." Her voice started to waver, and tears fell down her cheeks as her loss hit her like a tonne of bricks. The brothers snickered arrogantly as they fixed their cold, cruel eyes on her with disgust.

"You don't have it in you, little girl," Rabastan drawled cockily while his brother laughed.

"Precisely, Rabastan, she's just a stupid Gryffindor girl who thinks that she's brave when she doesn't know the meaning of the word." He spat at her before continuing. "You're just a cowardly little Gryffindor who…."

"Avada Kedavra!"

The words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Rodolphus lay dead on the floor; his smirk still evident on his face. Rabastan stared at his dead brother in horror, before turning his gaze on Lavender; he didn't look so sure of himself now. "No! No! Don't!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Rabastan slumped on the floor, the fear in his eyes contrasting eerily with the confident expression of his brother. Lavender dropped her wand in shock and sank to the ground. What had she just done? She was now a murderer twice over; no better than the Death Eaters that she'd just fought in the battle. A broken sob escaped her lips, and she found herself unable to stop. An arm wrapped around her back and she looked up to see a blurry Hermione sitting next to her. The girl reached out to wipe Lavender's eyes, helping her to see more clearly. "It's okay, Lavender. They were evil people who did lots of bad things; try to focus on the fact that you avenged Parvati."

"Killing them won't magically bring her back." Tears fell once more, and to her surprise, Hermione never left her side the entire time. Memories of Parvati tortured and tormented her. Days of gossiping, friendship bracelets, and Divination lessons; the best days of her life. Now her friend was dead and gone, along with Lavender's innocence. She didn't know what she'd become without them, she only knew that her life was never going to be the same again.


	14. A Good Life

Written for _2 Week Drabble Wars; International Women's Day._

Task: Write your character nearing/at the end of their life. Are they happy with the choices they made?

Dialogue Prompt: "Well behaved women rarely make history." _Eleanor Roosevelt._

Entry for _Word Prompt Express._

Prompt: (55) Be.

* * *

She'd never be perfect, but that was fine with her; who wanted to be flawless anyway? It sounded like a terribly dull existence, and one thing Lavender could proudly say that she wasn't is dull. It was while she was putting pictures back on the mantelpiece after a polish that she started to think about the different stages of her life.

Her life before Hogwarts was a very happy time, at home with her parents and younger sister Olivia. She knew all about Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get there, although she'd miss her family terribly; it would be nice to meet witches and wizards her own age, and make friends. The day Lavender received her letter was one of the happiest days of her life and one that she looked back on with fond memories.

The time finally arrived, and she found herself on her way to Hogwarts on the famous red and gold train. This was where she met her best friend, Parvati Patil, and they'd been close ever since; even as old ladies, they were still inseparable. Her days at school were full of fun, magic and learning; unfortunately, they were also full of danger because of the threat of Voldemort looming over their heads. He finally returned in her fourth year, killing Cedric Diggory and nearly killing Harry Potter; Lavender and Parvati were sceptical of Harry at this point, which Lavender regrets deeply now. One thing she was proud of, though, was the fact that she participated in the Battle of Hogwarts; she liked to believe that this made up for her behaviour in her fifth year.

She also dated Ron Weasley in her sixth year, but the less said about that the better; Lavender still cringed about that now, and she felt guilty about hurting Hermione during that time, but at least Ron and Hermione were happily married now. In some small way, she helped them get together.

Her husband Seamus attended Hogwarts with her, but they didn't get together until Lavender was twenty-two; they married quickly, both believing they'd wasted enough time. Her decision to marry him was the best one she ever made, and they were blissfully happy together until his death two years ago.

They had a daughter named Bryony, and a son named Connor; her children were the apple of her eye, and she couldn't imagine her life without them. Lavender thought that she'd never love anything as much as her children, then her Grandchildren came along and stole her heart. She had four; three boys and a girl, they were coming to see her today.

She smiled eagerly as she waited for her family to appear. Yes, she may be far from perfect, but Lavender had a lot to be proud of; her life had been a happy one, and she'd faced every obstacle head on with great bravery. She could admit when she was wrong and take that on the chin.

"Well behaved women rarely make history," she murmured happily.


End file.
